pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Aipom
|} Aipom (Japanese: エイパム Eipam) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Aipom is a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail is beige. On its face are a usually cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. Supplemented by its round ears, Aipom's head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, Aipom's arms are simple, purple stubs. Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous. Aipom lives high in the , using its tail for balance as it swings from branch to branch. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Aipom appeared in Slaking Kong, one of which stole Ash's hat. In Channeling the Battle Zone, Ash captured the aforementioned Aipom. Her behavior is similar to that of Ash's Chikorita: attention-seeking, very naughty at times, and occasionally jealous. However, she developed a close bond with Ash. In Throwing the Track Switch, Ash traded her to for because Aipom had a love of s and Buizel was more interested in Gym battles. Aipom evolved into in Journey to the Unown! while battling the attacking . Other Aipom first appeared in Spell of the Unown: Entei under the ownership of . An Aipom made off with one of 's missing presents in Delibird's Dilemma. A group of Aipom were causing mischief in A Hot Water Battle. In Hocus Pokémon, an Aipom's tear was needed for a spell. An Aipom appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances Two Aipom were part of a Pokémon street festival in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally. Three Aipom were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. In Extreme Pokémon, a recently hatched, baby Aipom appeared in a Pokémon Egg Ranch. An Aipom was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. An Aipom made a brief appearance in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, where it watched the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. Four Aipom were among the Pokémon resting in some hot springs in Entei at Your Own Risk. Various Aipom appeared in A Bite to Remember. An Aipom appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A wild took the form of an Aipom in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Aipom appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a . A 's Aipom appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. An Aipom also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. An Aipom made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. An Aipom appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, has an Aipom named Aibo which first appeared in Murkrow Row, one of the Pokémon he grew up with at his house in New Bark Town. Because it was not very powerful, it was typically used in situations that needed its dexterity or for distracting opponents with . In the battle against the Masked Man, it showed its worth by having inherit the speed boost of its to restrain the villain. It was also very skilled with pulling fast ones or using Gold's equipment to send out multiple Pokémon at once, as displayed when it spun Gold's billiard cue around to power up Exbo's attack. In the , it was revealed to have evolved into an Ambipom. Its evolution was later depicted by flashbacks. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Aipom makes a cameo in the "Eager " mini-game. Aipom lifts the crate, but may also lower it quickly to fake out players. * : Lucy Fleetfoot owns an Aipom. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , ( trees)}} , , ( trees)}} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , , , , Azalea Town, Mt. Silver ( trees)}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} and ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Union Road}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone, Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Curl Bay, Wireless Tower, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 01}} |} |} Aipom will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :4 ? R C W ♂ T ? ? 0 7 6 :F M ? Y 2 4 ? 5 + N ? W :Objective: Deliver Radar Orb to Aipom on floor 5 of Silent Chasm. In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mimic Aipom|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Mimic Aipom}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Aipom|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Aipom}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- and }} |- |- |} Evolution knowing |no2=424 |name2=Ambipom |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * uses a gadget based on Aipom's tail, called the ''Aipom arm. Origin Aipom appears to be based on a and the exaggerated concept of a . It may be specifically based on the , which is similar in appearance. Aipom also shares its large smile with a . It is also similar to an , a creature of Aztec mythology with monkey hands and a fifth human hand on its tail. Name origin Aipom and Eipam may be a combination of and palm (referring to the hand on its tail). It may also refer to a . In other languages }} and |es=Aipom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Griffel|demeaning=From and |it=Aipom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에이팜 Eipam|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=長尾怪手 Chángwěiguàishǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Long tail, strange hand", a reference to its tail |hi=ऐपोम Aipom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Эйпом Eypom|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash/Dawn's Aipom * Aibo External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Double Hit de:Griffel fr:Capumain it:Aipom ja:エイパム pl:Aipom zh:长尾怪手